


one hell of a lover

by fangirl6202



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag Queen Racetrack Higgins, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lawyer Spot Conlon, Lingerie, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racetrack Higgins is a Flirt, Racetrack Higgins is a Tease, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins-centric, Switches In Between He/Him and She/Her for Racetrack Higgins, Tags Contain Spoilers, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Spot had no idea what Race was planning tonight, which made him more than a little anxious. He had kissed Sean goodbye sometime around 3 and he hadn't seen him since, leaving him to stay in their apartment catching up on his shows and handing out candy to the trick or treaters in their building. This was the first year Race hadn't shown him his costume, had actually gone to great lengths to keep it a secret, and it meant he was up to something.Plus, the fact that most of the wait staff weren't bothering to hide their giggles and shit when looking in his direction wasn't helping.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	one hell of a lover

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to publish this for so long so I'm so glad it's finally here!!!! I hope you enjoy and have a safe Halloween!

Years ago, before Spot had even admitted to himself that he was in love with Racer, Jack warned him.

" _Be careful_ ," He had laughed. " _My brother tends to go a bit overboard with Halloween."_

Now, seven years into their relationship, Spot could say that it was true. The moment that the weather began to change, summer to fall, Racetrack began planning. It could be late August and Spot could walk into their apartment to see his fiance watching Hocus Pocus for the millionth time and sewing a costume he'd been planning for literal months.

If Race had it his way, they'd be married on Halloween day. It _was_ suggested, and Spot had compromised with the first week of November. He would never admit it, but he was an absolute pushover when it came to Race.

Which is how now, almost midnight on Halloween night, he was at a drag show, sitting alone in a seat near the stage while nursing a glass of whiskey. 

It was only somewhat of a shock when Racetrack told him he was a drag queen, and even then, Spot had taken it in a stride. It wasn't something he minded, his masculinity wasn't very fragile despite his cold exterior, and he wouldn't ever deny the fact that Racer in heels (in or out of drag) was the 8th wonder of the world. He had just asked if Race used different pronouns while in drag, to which he responded that he did, and life continued. 

The only part of his fiance's job that Spot had a problem with? The fact that on a good weekend, Racer made more money than he did. 

_"I went to law school, baby! Law school!"_

_"I know, babe, but what can I say? Drunk bachelorette parties really like drag queens."_

Spot had no idea what Race was planning tonight, which made him more than a little anxious. He had kissed Sean goodbye sometime around 3 and he hadn't seen him since, leaving him to stay in their apartment catching up on his shows and handing out candy to the trick or treaters in their building. This was the first year Race hadn't shown him his costume, had actually gone to great lengths to keep it a secret, and it meant he was up to something. 

Plus, the fact that most of the wait staff weren't bothering to hide their giggles and shit when looking in his direction wasn't helping. 

"Hey-a, Spot!" Someone said, and he looked over to see Romeo, one of the younger queens he and Race had essentially taken under their wings. He was barely starting his 2nd year of college, and the couple was constantly worrying about the kid. They remember being his age and all the stupid shit they did and dumb situations they found themselves in: they had a right to be parentally concerned.

"Hey, Ro' " Spot answered, smiling at him just a bit. He wasn't big on outward affection, but for this idiot, it was hard not to. "You ain't performing tonight?" 

"Nah," Romeo laughed. "Racer's the last performance tonight, and none of us wanna go up after her; especially not on Halloween of all nights."

Before he could ask if he knew what Race was planning, the crowd around them cheered and the lights dimmed as Miss Medda made her way on stage. 

"Enjoy the show, Sean," Romeo said with a small wink, once again leaving Spot to wonder just what the hell Racer was up to. 

"Well, hello!" Medda called out, decked out in a pink vaudeville costume that Spot only knew the words for because Race had gotten him into watching design shows early in their relationship. "Welcome to my club!"

The crowd roared, and Spot let out a laugh that was no doubt lost in the noise. 

"I'm so glad you all made it here safe and sound on this Halloween night," Medda continued, ever the nurturing mother. "And I'm glad you all could stay to see our final performer of the night, Racetrack!"

He had attended Race's shows for years now, but it still made him happy to see how many people adored her. She was a sight to see, and everyone knew it. 

"She has asked me to without any and all information about this number as it is dedicated to her fiance Sean! Where are you, sweetheart?!" 

No less than a second after his name was spoken, a small spotlight shone on him and he blushed a deep red. The crowd let out whoops and whistles, though there was no doubt some were envious he had managed to put a ring on the hand of Manhattan's most beloved drag queen. He lifted a hand in a shy greeting, and Medda graciously laughed and blew him a kiss before returning to her audience. 

"My daughter would also like to say, if you want an invitation to the wedding, all she needs is a drink!" 

It was the joke the crowd needed to get going, though Spot made a mental note to get Racer out of the club before anyone tried to make good on that offer as Miss Medda left the small stage and the lights dimmed. 

_Well, here we go._

The crowd screamed in excitement when the opening notes of the track were heard, but the music didn't click for Spot until a few seconds later. When it did, though? His eyes widened and his mouth went dry.

No sooner than he realized what exactly was going on, the crowd _exploded._

_How d'you do, I_   
_See you've met my_   
_Faithful handyman_

There was Racetrack, looking just as stunning as ever, standing over the crowd in what Spot knew were her favorite stilettos (Spot felt a rush of affection as he realized they were the ones he bought her for their anniversary), her makeup just as flawless as it always was.

Her eyes, a beautiful shade of blue he'd never been able to capture correctly, popped against the shimmery blue eyeshadow covering her eyelids, her lips outlined in a dark wine red and then gradually blending into a cherry red.

She wasn't wearing a wig this performance, her natural blonde curls crazier than ever as they went every which way and under the spotlight, Spot swore he saw specks of glitter in her curls. As for her outfit, Spot couldn't tell, because his love was wearing a near floor-length long cape. He suddenly felt like a Victorian gentleman, captivated by what little skin Race was offering. 

Her face was schooled into a look of cool contempt as she lip-sang to the song that was playing the first time they had kissed.

It was about eight years ago at Finch and Button's Halloween party. She was jokingly performing then, a little drunk, and when all their friends chanted _"Kiss him! Kiss him!"_ as she landed on Spot's lap, she did. It was a little too drunk for the kiss to be the soft thing Spot had been hoping for, but it was no less perfect and it had gone on for an obscenely long amount of time.

Sure, Jack would try to kill him the next morning when he walked in to see his brother and his best friend in bed together, but it was ultimately worth it. Spot took the first plunge and asked Anthony if he could take him on a real date and the rest was history.

And now Spot felt like he was falling in love with her all over again as she slowly strutted down the small runway, eyes glossing over the audience. Spot felt like he was in a trance, watching the love of his love, and then he felt his heart stop entirely. 

When the chorus hit, the cape dropped, and so did Spot's mouth.

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_   
_From Transexual, Transylvania,_

Underneath the cape, to Spot's eternal gratitude, was Racetrack in almost the exact same costume that Dr. Frank-N-Furter donned in the infamous Sweet Transvestite number, except that hers was a teal color instead of a purple, nearly matching her eyes. The corset fit snugly, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination as she finally started interacting with her audience. Their response was insane, and the singles came like rain.

The couple saved a majority of the tips Race made, making a little nest egg for their future and whatnot, but Spot was going to try his hardest to convince her to spend some of it on herself this time. If not, he'd make sure to take her to a nice dinner anyway, probably buy her some nice jewelry. Whereas Racetrack was fond of necklaces, loved the way she paired them with her wigs, Anthony was more fond of subtle pins that would stay put while he taught his dance lessons.

Spot was on the edge of his seat, literally, during her performance, the whiskey in his glass long forgotten.

The way Racer moved when they were performing, in drag or dance, was captivating and it wasn't something to take your eyes off of. There was something calculated in all of her moves, something that made her stand out from the other queens. Or maybe Spot was just a little biased. 

Before Spot could berate himself over comparing any of the workers, those who he considered some of his closest friends now, Racer's head turned towards him, and Spot lost the ability to think correctly. 

Two of the wait staff came up to her, each gently grabbing one of her hands as she sauntered down the small steps, towards Spot. Their eyes met, and anyone would have told you that Spot Conlon was starstruck as his fianceé smiled at him, pure mischief and childish giddiness in her eyes.

Racetrack gave him no time to even attempt to compose himself before she grabbed ahold of the armrests on either side of him, holding herself up to where they were mere centimeters away. 

"Why don't you stay for the night?" She cooed, winking as Spot's mind went blank. "Or maybe, a bite?" 

He was vaguely aware that the club was cheering at them, very very aware of the multiple flashes signaling that people were recording them, but he couldn't focus on either of those things because his brain was turning to mush as Race got closer and closer, finally using a single finger to pull his chin up. 

"I see you shiver with antici--..." 

Spot was fully leaning out of his seat, so madly in love that he didn't care that looked like a complete dumbass, as Race leaned in only to stop a mere inch before their lips touched. 

"--tion." 

With no warning, she pulled back immediately, standing back up so quickly, Spot almost fell out of his seat. Race almost let out a laugh at that, struggling to keep syncing, so very obvious she had planned that just to tantalize him. He would have been slightly mad at that he not been so turned on. 

_But maybe the rain_   
_Is really to blame!_   
_So I'll remove the cause_

Spot didn't have much time to feel mad though, because Race's long dancer's legs were suddenly around him, and she was straddling him. Out of pure instinct his hands flew to her waist, realizing 

_But not the symptom!_

The second the last words were out of her mouth (hypothetically speaking), Spot surged forward at the same time she did, and the kiss they shared as the song ended with a flourish was electric. Spot was a little worried about public indecency, but with Race's lips on his, he found it a little hard to care. Spot had to be the one to pull away, panting and praying he wasn't too visible through his pants, which just made his love laugh. 

"Did you like it?" She asked almost shyly, as if she hadn't just given the most awe-inspiring performance he had ever seen. "I thought you might, since it was the song that played when I first kissed you, but still--"

"Babygirl I loved it," he said, not paying attention to the fans still cheering and throwing their tips. He offered a hand, and she took it, their fingers interlocked. "I'm so glad you kissed me at that party, babe. I'm so glad I get to love you." 

This got the first genuine smile out of her that night, that smile that showed her dimples that Spot loved so much, and she leaned down to kiss him again. 

"Y'know, I made the corset myself," she whispered into his ear, lips just barely brushing over the sensitive skin. "Means I get to take it home with me."

_Fuck._

"You're going to kill me, Racetrack Higgins." He muttered, meaning it in full honesty. 

She laughed, pulling back and grinning from ear to ear. 

"That was always the plan, baby." 

Spot couldn't help the whine that came out of him, and Race threw her arms up and yelled out to the crowd. 

_"We're getting married!"_

The way the club goers' cheers made her light up, the way her eyes shone under the dim lights, the way her body was reacting to his own; Spot felt completely content at that moment, knowing Racetrack and Anthony Higgins was the love of his life. 

And Spot couldn't wait to get home, get him under the covers, and show Anthony just _how much_ he loved him. 

"I give you less than 10 minutes to go backstage and get ready to go home," he whispered in that authoritative tone he knew got him going, hooking a finger into her thigh garter and slightly tugging it down. "No getting any drinks, no flirting with the bartenders; you are coming home with me. And I am going to _ruin_ _you_ , understand?'

The shudder Race let out was more than enough to let Sean know he won.

"Yes, sir." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write so I really hope you guys liked it! I fully intend to continue this, write what happens when they get home ;), but I don't know when, so keep an eye open for that.
> 
> I know Halloween looks very different this year to what we're used to, but that doesn't mean you still can't have fun! Watch movies with your family! Dress up anyways! Go out in a very small group of friends while wearing masks bc we're still in a pandemic! 
> 
> What are you guys dressing up as?? I did a lot of costumes this year just for funsies lol: Puck from Midsummer Night's Dream, Harry Styles, and AOC! 
> 
> Leave me comments!! I love interacting with you all!!!


End file.
